


Clint Barton's Guide to Woo a Super Soldier

by Virtima



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A different approach to Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Made Up medical conditions, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtima/pseuds/Virtima
Summary: This story tells the story of all the encounters Clint Barton had with the Winter Soldier and how he came to be his guardian angel.Here's a little snippet of the actual story:A lot happened after that. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D and then the Avengers were the best choices Clint made in his life. He found friends and gained a family. All thanks to the one man that kept saving Clint. Their last encounter was over ten years ago, Clint hasn't thought about the man in the last few years. But that was about to change.I tried my best, I've never wrote anything before, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So.... here we are.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Clint Barton's Guide to Woo a Super Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to all of this. This idea found me a few days ago and wouldn't leave, so I decided to give writing a go. If anyone gives this... thing a chance, I would love to hear what you think. If it's bad then, I would like to know so, so I don't waste my time on writing this. Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> A few warnings ahead: I haven't proofread this; It's my first time writing a story, so don't expect a literary masterpiece; English isn't my first language (it's not even my second), so I apologize for the mistakes beforehand; If you still decide to read this, and it's shit then I'm sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me, well maybe the plot, but otherwise... Not mine, sadly.
> 
> To all of those that decided to stay, proceed. I hope you enjoy this story.

Clint Barton had his fair share of encounters with the infamous Winter Soldier. Everyone thought him to be monster, but to Clint he's a hero.

*****

Clint was seven when he first met the Soldier. It happened on a winter evening, but that's not the important detail. Harold Barton was once again drunk and in a vicious mood. He came home late, angry, 'cause he lost all their money in a poker game, and was looking for a way to relive the feeling. The house was eerily quiet at night, he found little Clint asleep, yanked him out of the bed and house. Clint didn't protest, he was already used to getting beaten by his father, but this time it felt different. The blows kept coming. For the first time in so long, he felt scared. As consciousness started slipping, the beating suddenly stopped. Clint used all of his remaining strength to turn around, thinking that Harold finally decided to stop. To his surprise, there stood a tall, dark figure holding his father back. He couldn't hear, everything sounded muffled, but the newcomer was saying something. After that, Harold broke free and ran away. The last thing Clint sees before going under is a red star on the man's shoulder. The next time Clint wakes up, he's in a hospital room. He had a few broken bones and ribs, lost his hearing, but he was still happy, he was finally free from his father. All thanks to the dark man with the red star, his guardian angel.

*****

Their next encounter happened a few years later. Clint was now sixteen and on the run from the circus, he was badly hurt and bleeding, but knew he couldn't stop. When the blood loss caught up with his mind Clint crashed hard. Used the last of his energy to crawl into an alley, to his surprise he wasn't the only one hiding there. Clint looked the man up and down, the red star on the man's shoulder seemed familiar. Then it struck him, it was the same figure that saved him when he was a kid. He opened his mouth.

"Hey, I know you. You're the tall, dark and handsome that saved me from my asshole father. I wanted to thank you for that. It's funny, how we seem to meet with me bleeding all over the floor, don't you think?" Clint tried to lighten the mood, he knew why he found himself in this situation, but the man was a walking question mark.

"Shut up, kid. You're gonna blow my cover." The man growled in his direction, but it didn't affect Clint.

"Oh, don't be like that, the way I'm losing blood there isn't much time left for me. The last you can do is keep me company, my 'oh so handsome guardian angel"

"Why are you calling me that?" The man asked, the exasperation clear in his voice.

"Handsome or angel? 'Cause it's true, and besides I don't know your name"

The stranger didn't respond to that, sadly. Clint thought the man has a nice voice. With the man ending their conversation there was nothing else to keep Clint's mind off of the blood escaping his body. The last thing Clint heard before his body collapsed was a softly spoken "shit". The it all tuned to darkness, he thought that that's the end. His end.

  
That's why he was surprised to wake up in a clean hospital room. Clint saw his hearing aids on the nightstand, he hastily put them in. He felt vulnerable without them. Afterwards he looked for a means out, the door and the windows were locked. Clint was contemplating breaking the glass, when a man in a suit walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Barton. I see you're feeling better." The well dressed man prompted, but got no reply. "I have a few questions for you. We got your record right here, and I have to say I'm impressed with your skills. But you still broke the law, burglary and theft are only the tip of the iceberg."

"Are you cop?" Clint asked sharply, he didn't want to end up in jail.

"Not exactly. My name's Phil Coulson and I'm working with S.H.I.E.L.D. I came to offer you a job at our agency. We could use your skills in combat and you would get a clean start. All of your felonies will be erased. Are you interested?"

"What the hell is a shield? The first I've heard of it." Clint asked suspiciously, it all sounded too good to be true. He didn't risk his life running away from the guys in the circus to run in the arms of another shabby organization. The man, Phil, just smiled at him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. It's an American extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining both national and global security. It hires only the best, and we would be honored to have you under our men."

  
"What's going to happen if I say 'no'?" Clint asked, even though he had some suspicions.

"You're going to spend the rest of your miserable life in prison." Coulson answered with a smirk. He knew he's wining. "So... Do we have a deal?" There was only one word that came out of Clint.

"Deal." That's the story of how young Clint Barton was once again saved by The Winter Soldier and how he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

*****

  
A lot happened after that. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D and then the Avengers were the best choices Clint made in his life. He found friends and gained a family. All thanks to the one man that kept saving Clint. Their last encounter was over ten years ago, Clint hasn't thought about the man in the last few years. But that was about to change. He got a solo mission somewhere in Europe, his job was to protect some politician he hasn't even heard about before. Clint was trailing after his target and looking out for danger. That's when he saw a commotion on one of the roofs. He quickly made his way over to the rooftop, where he found three men dressed in black. Clint saw them set up a few rifles, that's how he knew he's in the right place. Clint's pissed at HQ that they forbade him to take his bow on that mission, it would be so much easier. Clint crept up to one of the thugs and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, could you let me in on the fun?" All three of them quickly turned and took a fighting stance. "No? Ok, so I'm gonna have fun on my own. Come on, or are you scared?" Clint used that moment to attack, he grabbed one of the stands and hit one of the men as strong as he could. One down, just two left. It seemed to be a easy fight.

"Which one of you wants to be next? I'm not picky." Suddenly one of them ran inside, that left him alone with the masked man. "Alone at last, what you gonna do now? Care for a dance?" Clint expected the fists flying his way, he easily evaded them and threw a few punches on his own. That's when he saw it, the red star and metal arm. "Oh, so we finally meet again. I was worried, my guardian angel." He knew the man to be grumpy, but the feral growl he let out surprised even him.

"Shut up, you're in my way. Because of you my target disappeared. Who the hell are you even?"

"I'm hurt, I thought we had something special going on? And you're right, I never told you my name. I'm Clint, the one and only Amazing Hawkeye, at your service. Would you be nice enough and stop? Like you said, you're too late, we could go and grab a drink? I know a nice pub in the neighborhood."

"Did you hurt your head, why would I even go anywhere with you?" There was a sudden explosion under their feet. The building started to crumble under their feet. Clint was trying to find a way out, when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and hoisted over the other mans shoulder. One moment he's on a crumbling building the next he's save on the ground still in the others arms. He felt really comfortable there, safe. To his dismay, it didn't last long, he was set back on his own legs.

"What the hell? They blew up the building with their own man on top, who are those idiots? Why are you working with them." Clint was exasperated with the whole situation, he couldn't understand what just happened. "And why did you save me, again? We're supposed to be enemies."

"I don't know, I just couldn't let you die!"

"But why? Why would you risk your life to save me, not even for the first time!" Clint got all up in his personal space, he was livid and confused, the whole scenario didn't make any sense. "Why me? What's so special about me, that the great Winter Soldier, who has no qualms about killing, risk so much for me?!" Clint expected a lot to happen, but what actually did happen surprised him. The soldier crashed their lips together, after getting over the initial shock, Clint responded in kind. He let the other man pin him to the wall to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, it was too much and too little at the same time. All those feelings went straight to his dick, but according to the hardness pressed against his thigh he wasn't the only one in this predicament. Clint aligned their hips and started thrusting against the other. Clint broke the kiss, only to moan into the others ear.

"More.... Please, I need more" He couldn't hold back anymore, he felt lightheaded, as if he were going under and everything that's left is the other man. The Soldier used the opening to latch onto the others pulse point and murmured.

"What do you need, baby? I want to hear it." After that he started sucking even harder and leaving little bites. Clint was falling apart in the others arms, the only thing he managed was "You... I need you... Inside, please." He could feel the others smirk on his skin. He was suddenly hoisted in the air, he wound his legs around the others hips out of instinct. Letting out a squeak, Clint reprimanded him playfully. "Warn a guy next time, asshole."

"I thought that's what you wanted. If you want, I can sto..."

"NO! Don't you dare, you were about to rock my world. And I won't pass up this opportunity"

"Bossy. I like it, but I'm in charge, understand?" He waited for Clint to nod in understanding."Great, now suck." The Soldier held up three fingers to Clint's mouth. He took them in and generously covered every digit with his saliva. "Hold on tight, darling." Without another warning he let go of Clint. The only reason Clint didn't go straight down were his fast reflexes. He wound his arms and legs tighter around the others body, but didn't have it in himself to glare at the other. With three of his fingers in his mouth the feat would be impossible anyway. The Soldier used his free hand to lower the others waistband and underwear. He took his fingers out of Clints mouth and replaced them promptly with his tongue, then lowered the spit sleeked fingers to Clints pucker. He prodded at the hole first to spread some of the wetness around and then inserted one finger in. He couldn't keep the growl that escaped him at how warm and tight Clint felt. He went a little deeper and looked around for the blonds prostate. When he finally located it, Clint let out the most delectable mewls that the Soldier drank right up from the others lips. After that he kept adding fingers and abused Clints sweet spot. When he inserted the fourth finger Clint couldn't stand it anymore, he broke the kiss and breathed out.

"I need you now, I can't wait anymore. I want to come with you inside, please." To the Soldiers ears he sounded broken, wreaked. That's when the last of his patience snapped, he quickly unbuckled his trousers and thrust inside in one go. He took up a brutal pace from the beginning, but according to the breathless moans and mewls Clint was enjoying himself plenty. After a few minutes he felt his orgasm approaching so he took Clint's dick in hand and stroked him in time with is thrusts. After just a few strokes he felt the other tighten around his length. That's what prompted his own orgasm, and they came at the same time. Afterwards they stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their intense orgasms. But the moment couldn't last forever, the Soldier pulled out and set him back on the ground and righted his clothes.

"As fun as it was, I have to go. They are gonna start looking for me if I won't return to the rendezvous point soon."

"Ok, see you around."

"How are you so sure we're gonna meet again?"

"Because you're my guardian angel. You always come when I need you the most"

The Soldier approached him again and left a last, sweet kiss on his lips. "I can't promise anything, but if you're right, then.... See you." And with that he disappeared, leaving Clint alone in the alley. He dressed himself and went to his own meeting point. There he got further orders. He was to keep protecting the politician for the rest of his stay in the country.

*****

He returned to the States ten days later. The mission was a success, not surprising, after the encounter with the Winter Soldier nothing else happened. He reported everything to the authorities and thought all's done. But his handlers insisted that he go to the medical to get checked. in his opinion that's bullshit, nothing happened, he's healthy. If it were up to him, he wouldn't go, that's why Fury appointed one of the other agents to go with him. There was no way out of it now. He went to the medical as if it were his demise. He let the doctors prod and poke on him, the quicker it's over the better. When he thought everything over, one of the doctors approached him, he seemed worried. Clint suddenly felt anxiety crawling up his throat.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" It was the first time he saw the doctor so nervous, Clint started wondering what could have happened to him.

"Agent Barton, your personal file states that you're currently not in a relationship. Did that change recently?" At those words Clint's mind went overdrive. He wondered what disease got transmitted to him. He knew he shouldn't let that stranger fuck him raw, but at that time he didn't care.

"Shit, what did I catch? I hope it's nothing life threatening. To answer your question, I'm not dating anyone. It was only one time."

"It's nothing dangerous, I can assure you of that. It's more like a parasite than anything else."

"What the fuck!? What's inside of me? What did that asshole do to me?!"

"Uhm... I think congratulations are in order, Agent Barton. You're pregnant." After those words left the doctors mouth, Clint suddenly rendered speechless. He looked at the other man for a while, he still waited for the punch line.

"You know, that's not funny. I thought something's seriously wrong with me. If you would excuse me, I'm going home." Clit thought that's ridiculous, how they came up with something so stupid is beyond him. As he was about to walk out of medical, the doctor caught his arm.

"Agent Barton, wait! It's not a joke, we took the test more than once, the results are the same. We were also skeptical, because your file doesn't mention anything about you being an omega, that's why..." He was interrupted by Clint.

"What are you even talking about? I'm not a werewolf, who put you up to it? You can stop now."

"Agent Barton, did you ever hear about the double chromosome phenomenon?"

"No, do I look like someone who would?"

"Please, sit down and I'm going to explain this to you." He waited till Clint sat back down. " Alright. Around forty years ago the medical field encountered something never seen before. There was a man admitted at a hospital in Boston, they made all the customary tests and the results showed that the man was pregnant. They retook the tests over and over but the tests came out the same. After closer inspection and a series of tests the scientists found an extra chromosome in the mans DNA, and later was discovered to have two fully functioning reproduction systems. He was believed to be one of the kind, a medical sensation. But just a few years later there were more like him discovered, those men were called omega. Nowadays most men are tested at birth, so that they would know since the beginning. That's what you are, you're one of the men with this extra chromosome. I'm not exactly surprised you never heard about it, there aren't that many omegas in the world, around 1% of the human population caries the additional gene. There is a high chance, that you're not the only one in your family, because it's passed down genetically. I hope that cleared it up a bit for you."

Clint was seated in one of the chairs staring blankly at the floor, he had to sort everything out. After a few minutes he spoke up. "That means I'm really pregnant? I'm going to be a father... or a mother? How will the kid get out?" Clint looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Yes, you're really pregnant. And the child will call you whatever you want, if you want to be mama, then that's what you're gonna be. And for the other question, the same way any other child. The omegas body is constructed a bit differently, you see. When a omega gets aroused the anus canal closes itself and in its place opens your vagina. The transmission is not exactly noticeable, so you don't realize when it happens. Am I clear enough?"

"I think so... But I need some time to comprehend everything. That's a lot to take in."

"I understand, I would like you to come see me when you're ready. Just so you know, there are options, you're not forced to keep that baby."

"Thank you, I will tell you what I decide." Clint then walked out of the medical faculty and went home to think it over.

*****

Clint returned to the medical wing after exactly one week. Marched straight to the doctor and told him firmly. "I've decided. I'm gonna keep the baby."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this disaster of fic, then I would gladly hear your opinions. I have ideas how to continue the story, but I don't know when and exactly how long the story is going to be. So if you're interested, keep tight, I'm gonna update soon.


End file.
